Somewhere Only We Know
by DASHER21
Summary: Sam Evans has started at McKinley High and has met what he suspects to be his soulmate. Too bad she's dating the quarterback. After a drama filled couple of months will things change? Could that place by the river change everything?
1. Chapter 1: Lust or Love?

**Hi this is DASHER21! Please read and review if I should continue with this story. If don't like don't read! :P please review and tell me what you think!**

Chapter 1

Today was a hot summer day except today was my first day of school. Not only was I returning to school for another year after an exciting summer that ended far too soon but I was also starting at a new school in a new town. I was nervous considering I wasn't very popular at my old school. I sighed and made myself get on with it anyways. My name is Sam Evans and I'm 16 years old. I have light blond hair and green eyes. I didn't really expect anyone taking any interest in me this year so I slipped on a white shirt and a black sweater and a pair of dark jeans.

I walked downstairs and found my sister Stacy and my brother Stevie at the kitchen table while my mom was giving them breakfast. I gave them a small smile that they returned and went to head out the door.

"Have a good day Sammy!" Stacy called to me.I heard my mom chuckle at her and I couldn't help but smile too. I opened the door and jogged over to my truck and headed to my new school. McKinley.

I walked in and got my schedule then found my locker and opened it. I turned my head to the side and was met with a vision. A goddess. She had dark brown hair, deep brown eyes and a beautiful smile. Her hair was slightly curled and wavy. She was wearing a cute yellow sundress and white sandals. She was so bright and was practically glowing. She had a pretty diamond necklace around her neck and diamond earrings that nearly blinded me. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen.

She opened the locker about 2 down from mine and I was about to give her a quick hi when a guy walked over and leaned against her locker. They laughed and he kissed her passionately before taking her hand and walking her to class. Come on. Just my luck, right? The girl that I had practically fallen in love with in a instant had a boyfriend. Of course she did. Did I actually believe that I had a chance for more than a second? I was losing it.

I walked to class and felt myself much less enthusiastic about the day. The only thing that got me through it was the beautiful girl in the yellow sundress with the dazzling smile and brown eyes.

I had actually made a couple buddies that had invited me to lunch today. Artie, Mercedes, Kurt and Tina. Artie was a cool guy, who seemed a little nerdy and had light brown hair and brown eyes. He was also in a wheelchair. Then there was Mercedes. She was a really cool girl. She was the diva type with dark toned skin and pretty brown eyes and black hair. Kurt had perfectly styled brown hair and brown eyes. He was styling! And finally Tina. She was the typical gothic type. She was Asian with black hair and brown eyes. They were all so different but had found friends in each other. I hoped they would be able to take on Sam Evans: Star wars Nerd.

After lunch I found my way to Health. Inside I was reunited with the girl from the hallway. She was sitting at the very front and to my dismay the only remaining seat was at the back corner of the room. I was as far away from the girl I wanted to see as I could possibly be.

"Good afternoon class. Glad to be back?" an energetic teacher said getting up and starting class. She was tall and skinny with long brown hair and brown eyes. She seemed very athletic and still down to earth. "So, this unit in health we are going to be talking about relationships. So think to yourself what a relationship is." I thought for a while. I came up with trust, love, loyalty, sincerity, caring, gentle, sweet. I was a complete sap when it came to love. I was one of the girls when it came to that. I wanted a fairytale too. My mom said it would come in handy because then I would be a sensitive boyfriend that all the girls would want. But I was still waiting for that to happen. "Anyone think of anything?" she asked as the girl I had a giant crush on stuck up her hand. "Yes Rachel?"

Her name was Rachel. Rachel, Rachel, Rachel. I wasn't going to be forgetting that name anytime soon.

"I think relationships are built on trust, loyalty, comfort, kindness and sparks." She said. She seemed like the poetic type of girl. The one that noticed every little thing and analysed it in a way no one else did. It was rare to find someone like that.

"Very good. When we think relationships we think of love. But when you think you're in love it might just be lust. You need to be able to define each one and process or question yourself on what you're really feeling. Now think of love." I thought of romance, best friends, timeless and all that kind of stuff.

"Alright. How about you? What do you think defines love? I'm not sure I know you." The teacher asked. I sat there stunned for a second but went back to reality.

"My name's Sam Evans." I said coughing and clearing my throat. "I think love is some of the same things as relationships. Trust, romance and forever."

"That's excellent, Sam. My name's Ms. Hammond." she replied.

I guess I was the poetic type too. I looked at things deeper and I felt them much more then everyone else did. Things were tragic or they were perfect.

"Alright now lust. Some people believe in love at first sight. Are you really able to love someone by just catching his or her eyes in a supermarket? That's what you need to make sure of. Is this lust or love? What's lust?"

"Lust isn't real. Lust is temporary unlike love which Sam said could be forever." A girl with straight blonde hair and light brown eyes in a cheerleading uniform.

"Good Quinn. Exactly, lust is a temporary, crush-like feeling. Love is much different." Ms. Hammond replied.

"Ms. Hammond? Are you implying in this lesson that love at first sight doesn't exist? Or soul mates?" Rachel asked. She actually looked concerned that she could possibly not think that kind of magical love wasn't out there. I couldn't really argue that. I believed in it too.

"No, that isn't the purpose of the lesson. It's showing the differences between love and lust. How maybe you meet someone in a moment and have a connection. It doesn't have to be love at first sight to be something that lasts forever, Rachel. To make it become special you need to let the relationship grow. And someday it'll bloom." She finished. Then the school bell rang and we left our seats. Rachel and I remaining by ourselves.

"Hi Sam. I'm Rachel Berry. I just wanted to let you know that what you said was so beautiful. I didn't know it was possible for a teenage boy to be so insightful and poetic. I wish my boyfriend Finn was." Rachel said coming over to my desk.

"Nice to meet you. Thank you, I think. I was actually thinking the exact same thing about you. You seem to be very emotional, not in a bad way. But in a way that makes you feel things 10 times more then everyone else. It's powerful." I stuttered out. I felt myself blushing. I sounded like an idiot but when I looked up Rachel was grinning at me.

"I can't believe you got that in one health class. That's me for you, dead on. Maybe I'll see you later, Sam. I do glee club after school if you want to join me you can meet me at my locker. 456. See you later." She said walking out.

Did she just talk to me? The girl who's consumed my mind all day? I let out a huge sigh. For more than 1 reason. A) It had been a long day. B) Given me much to think about. C) Soul mates did exist. D) I had met mine. E) Rachel Berry.


	2. Chapter 2: Don't stop believing

**Hi guys! Thanks for reading and adding me to your favourite stories. I've completely doubled my completed story already! Please review and tell me what you think of Chapter 2!**

Chapter 2

456, 456, 456. I needed to remember this. I needed to see Rachel again. Before I had to go through a night of not seeing her. I already felt like I wanted to just have those few seconds with her again. Even though it wasn't long the conversations meant something. And I could tell they meant a lot to her too. I hoped that Finn loser treated her right. She said he wasn't the romantic type. But Rachel deserved to be showered with compliments and she definitely deserved the best. And that didn't mean top of the school. But plain old guy that treated her the best. The way it was meant to be.

At the end of the day I rushed out of History so that I got to my locker to catch Rachel in time. I was going to give this glee club thing a try. I wasn't sure exactly what we were doing but I was excited. If she was passionate about it then I would definitely sign up. It could be another thing that showed that we had so much in common.

Right on time Rachel Berry walked on over smiling at me. She looked even more gorgeous then I had remembered.

"Hey Sam. Did you want to come with me to glee club? I swear its cooler then it sounds." She laughed. I couldn't help but smile back at her. Her laugh and smile was contagious. Actually everything about her was.

"Yeah sure. It doesn't sound lame." I replied. She looped her arm through mine and I felt the electricity. The warmth of her skin oozing through my thick sweater. She led me to a large room with a piano and multiple different instruments in a corner.

"Sam!" I heard Artie call. They were all there. Artie, Kurt, Mercedes and Tina. Also a couple others I didn't know. But I did recognize a couple. One was Quinn from Health and the other was Finn. I had heard that he was a big shot here. Quarter back of the football team, total heartthrob of the school. He made me sick. I couldn't really describe it. But my biggest bet was because he was dating the girl I dreamed of being with.

"Hey guys." I said going to sit with them since Rachel had went to sit with Finn. Wahoo.

"Hey Sam, you're joining Glee?" Mercedes asked surprised. Which I could understand considering I wasn't the singing type but I would give it a try. For Rachel.

"Alright guys. Welcome back to Glee club! Hope you all had a great summer. But we need to get back into the swing of things." A man with curled dark blond hair said. He looked around the room and then seemed to register a new student. "Oh, who's this?" he asked.

"Mr. Schue, this is Sam Evans. He's new here and I invited him to glee club for today. Unless he decides to join." Rachel said smiling. Wow, her smile completely took my breath away.

"Alright, nice. Good to meet you Sam. I'm Mr. Schuester. So, as I was saying anyone have anything they'd like to try for today?" Mr. Schuester asked the class.

"I think we should all perform a song for Sam to show him what glee club is all about." Rachel replied. Everyone agreed right away with her and I loved how she could be a leader. She was the kind of person that people were drawn to.

"Alright hit it." Mercedes told the pianist. They began and I realised the song was don't stop believing. Finn started it off and I hated to admit that he had a great voice.

"Just a city boy. Born and raised in South Detroit! He took the midnight train going anywhere." Rachel sang. Her voice was so beautiful. It was so hard to describe. It was passionate, sweet, strong and pure. She had the single best voice I had ever heard. I was stunned by it. The rest of the song I starred at her. She looked even more beautiful when she was singing. Like she was in her element.

The song ended and I clapped and cheered for them. But mainly Rachel. She sent me a big smile and I felt my heart start beating faster.

"Good job guys." Mr. Schuester said standing up from his desk and clapping. "Alright, Sam. Would you be interested in joining?"

"Yeah I would. If you will have me." I replied.

"Of course we will! I'll even help you find a song to sing for next rehearsal." Rachel said excitedly. I chuckled and grinned at her.

"Thanks Rachel. Sure, I'd love to." I said. I was a little bit nervous about this whole singing thing. But I was sure it wasn't that hard. At least Rachel made it look that easy. And it seemed good in her books. And I had to pull my weight if I wanted to compete with Finn.

"Ok guys. That's it for today. Have a good night. See you tomorrow after school." Mr. Schue said getting up to work at his desk.

Everyone left and I stopped at my locker to get the rest of my things. And then I heard footsteps coming towards me. I turned my head and there was Rachel Berry.

"Hey Sam. I was talking to Mr. Schue and he said you could perform tomorrow after school. Does that work for you?" she asked.

"Yeah sounds good. Though I have no idea what to sing. And I'm probably not much of a singer." I said. I was getting a little bit worked up about this.

"Don't worry about it, Sam. We could even sing it together if you're a little nervous. Want to come over to my house so we can rehearse?" she asked me.

"That would help a lot. Sure, I'll follow you then?"

"Alright. I'll see you in a minute." Rachel replied.

I got into my truck and sent my mom a quick text saying I'd be home after dinner and followed Rachel home. I suspected she was a rich girl because she was driving a new looking silver VW Corrado. I drove to her house and once we arrived I noticed it was quite large with a glass front door and it was made out of grey brick.

I stepped out and there she was leaning against her car door looking at me. With those beautiful and intense brown eyes.


	3. Chapter 3: Cheater

Hi guys! Thank you toElphie128 Musical Lover! I clicked the wrong chapter. Anyways here is Chapter 3. Thanks for reviewing. And I wont be updating again this weekend because of Mother's Day. So, Happy mothers day!

Chapter 3

"Ready?" Rachel asked as she looped her arm through mine and led me into her giant house.

Inside was just as beautiful. There was a nice entry way and then down the hall was a beautiful kitchen. She showed me upstairs into her room and her room was exactly how I expected. Big and exactly Rachel Berry. It had orange and yellow walls and a large canopy bed on one side of the room with an orange and pink duvet. On the other side was a yellow and white couch and a TV table and a white coffee table. We both sat down and she brought up her laptop.

"Okay, what kind of music do you like?" she asked me. I thought for a while but realised I didn't really have a type. I played guitar but I didn't really have a type.

"I'm not sure. I like a variety. But I was thing I could play guitar while singing. Do you know anything like that that we could sing?"

"Let me think." She said. I looked at her and she looked adorable. She was biting her lip and looking at the ceiling, deep in thought. "I know! I have a perfect song for you! But would you mind singing it on your own? It's not exactly a duet."

"That's ok. I think I can handle it. What song?"

"Hey there Delilah by the plain white T's." she said. I knew the song and it was actually one of my favourites.

"I'd love to sing it. Its one of my favourite songs." I replied giving her a small smile. She returned it and printed off the lyrics and the chords for me.

"Here, you can practice it on the guitar when you get home but we can work on the vocals now." She explained.

We started singing except we were basically just enjoying being together. But once in a while I would think about her having a boyfriend. I'd wonder if this was just going to hurt me more in the long run. Falling for a girl like Rachel and knowing nothing was going to happen in the end. But at the end it didn't come to the pain of knowing that it may never happen but knowing I fell for the only girl that would ever make me feel this way.

It was already 7 o'clock and I knew that I should be getting home. I didn't want to of course but I knew my mom probably wanted me home to help out.

"I should go, Rachel. But thanks for having me over." I said. She walked me to the door and I wanted to kiss her tonight so badly. But I knew she had a boyfriend and I respected that. Even though I knew I would do so much better then him.

"Goodnight, Sam. I'll see you tomorrow." She said as she leaned in and hugged me. Even though I was a lot taller then her I could smell her flowery shampoo and her lovely perfume. And I realised that Rachel Berry was my favourite scent.

"Goodnight, Rachel. Thank you." I said as I walked to my truck and drove home. And that night I fell asleep to the sound of Rachel's beautiful voice in my head.

The next morning I woke up and the first thought was of Rachel. I couldn't wait to sing the song because it would be for her. It wouldn't be for Delilah but Rachel. I knew she had dreams of being in Broadway, living in New York City. She had mentioned it a couple times. And she was truly brighter than every single light in New York City could never compare to her.

I arrived at school and realised I was a good half hour early for school. I was walking to my locker when I saw Finn and Quinn from my Health class making out inside the choir room where Glee was held the other day. I couldn't believe this. He had a girl like Rachel but he was cheating on her. Unbelievable. What an idiot. I was fuming right now. All I wanted to do was beat the crap out of this kid and tell him to get away from Rachel because he didn't deserve her. She was a perfect angel and he didn't deserve for her to belong to him.

I decided I wasn't going to beat him up. Yet. But I was definitely telling Rachel about this. There was no way he was getting away with this. No one did this to her. I sat down at a picnic table outside with my head in my hands. What if I told her and it broke her apart? I didn't want to see her upset but I also knew it wasn't fair for her to be played like this. Was I doing this for her or for me? If she was happy, wasn't that all that mattered? But didn't she deserve to know?

"Hey Sam." Rachel said smiling at me as she sat down beside me. "What's wrong?" she asked as she noticed my sad expression as I lifted my head from my hands.

"I need to tell you something." I replied. She looked considered.

"What is it?" she asked anxiously. Should I tell her? She looked so worried. And I didn't want to ruin things with her and Finn. As much as I had feelings for her I didn't know if right now was a very good time.

"Well, you see—" I started but was interrupted.

"Hey babe." Finn called jogging over to us and sweeping Rachel up. She giggled and he kissed her. Like really kissing her. That went on for about a minute and then I just couldn't take it anymore. Without a goodbye I got up and went to class. I couldn't watch Rachel kissing Finn. It disgusted me. Not even 10 minutes earlier had he been making out with Quinn. That was another thing. What was wrong with Quinn? She was a beautiful girl, what was she doing wasting her time with a guy who was dating someone else? What did she expect? Him to break things off with Rachel for her? That's why he was cheating. Because he wanted Quinn but just couldn't end things with Rachel. Was this Quinn girl that desperate? I actually felt bad for her. Finn was using her too. I think she needed a friend. I was going to talk to her and figure out just what was going on with her. Because she didn't need this crap. And neither did Rachel.


	4. Chapter 4: Hey there Delilah

**Hey guys! Happy Mother's Day! I know I said that I wouldn't have a chapter up today but I got the chance so here it is! Anyways, thank you for reading and I really appreciated the reviews! **

**MixedChick1998: Thank you so much! I'm so glad you liked it! And you're reviews made my day! Thanks again for reviewing!**

Chapter 4

It was the end of the day and I was making my way to the choir room to perform 'hey there Delilah'. I wasn't as nervous as I expected I would be, but it wasn't like I was completely comfortable with it either. After the incident this morning I had actually tried to avoid seeing or talking to Rachel. I was afraid she was going to ask what I wanted to tell her. And I didn't think it was a good time. I didn't want to screw up her life.

As I entered the auditorium with my guitar in hand I saw almost the entire glee club there already. Santana, Brittany and Quinn were sitting in the back together in their cheerleading uniforms gossiping. Artie, Tina, Mercedes and Kurt were in the corner laughing with each other. Lauren, Puck and Mike were hanging out in the front beside Finn and Rachel, who were snuggling. Lovely.

"Hey Sam!" Rachel called. I gave her a small wave and sat down beside Mercedes.

"Everything ok?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah, just nervous to sing for everyone." I lied.

"Don't worry, you'll do great." She said squeezing my hand.

Mr. Schue came in and everyone quieted down for him, eager to her my singing performance. Which I was getting more and more nervous about.

"Alright everyone. Good afternoon. Sam, are you ready to perform?" Mr. Schuester asked me. I nodded and stood up, putting the guitar strap around me.

"Hi everyone. I'm going to be singing 'Hey there Delilah.'" I said. I started strumming my guitar and felt much more calm and relaxed once I began.

"Hey there Delilah  
>What's it like in New York City?<br>I'm a thousand miles away  
>But girl, tonight you look so pretty<br>Yes you do  
>Times Square can't shine as bright as you<br>I swear it's true

Hey there Delilah  
>Don't you worry about the distance<br>I'm right there if you get lonely  
>Give this song another listen<br>Close your eyes  
>Listen to my voice, it's my disguise<br>I'm by your side

Oh it's what you do to me  
>Oh it's what you do to me<br>Oh it's what you do to me  
>Oh it's what you do to me<br>What you do to me

Hey there Delilah  
>I know times are getting hard<br>But just believe me, girl  
>Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar<br>We'll have it good  
>We'll have the life we knew we would<br>My word is good

Hey there Delilah  
>I've got so much left to say<br>If every simple song I wrote to you  
>Would take your breath away<br>I'd write it all  
>Even more in love with me you'd fall<br>We'd have it all

Oh it's what you do to me  
>Oh it's what you do to me<br>Oh it's what you do to me  
>Oh it's what you do to me<p>

A thousand miles seems pretty far  
>But they've got planes and trains and cars<br>I'd walk to you if I had no other way  
>Our friends would all make fun of us<br>and we'll just laugh along because we know  
>That none of them have felt this way<br>Delilah I can promise you  
>That by the time we get through<br>The world will never ever be the same  
>And you're to blame<p>

Hey there Delilah  
>You be good and don't you miss me<br>Two more years and you'll be done with school  
>And I'll be making history like I do<br>You'll know it's all because of you  
>We can do whatever we want to<br>Hey there Delilah here's to you  
>This one's for you<p>

Oh it's what you do to me  
>Oh it's what you do to me<br>Oh it's what you do to me  
>Oh it's what you do to me<br>What you do to me."

At the end of the song I was filled with something I had never felt before. It felt good. Performing that song fulfilled me. It's like I was in a whole other world and nothing else mattered. Everyone applauded loudly for me, except for Finn. I'm guessing because I was probably staring at Rachel the whole time. Well it was all about her anyways so I didn't really care what he thought.

"Great job, Sam. Welcome to Glee!" Mr. Schuester exclaimed. I gave him a smile and sat back down besides Mercedes.

"See? You had nothing to worry about." Mercedes whispered to me.

"Thanks. It felt better once I got up there." I whispered back.

"You know what? Mr. Schue was stunned by your voice. I bet you'll even get a solo for sectionals. Maybe even a lead. You have a gift, Sam. That was amazing." She complimented.

"Thank you, that means a lot from you." I replied. I liked Mercedes, she was probably who I liked most. Other then Rachel of course.

Before I knew it Glee was done and Mr. Schue dismissed us all. I headed to my locker, grabbed my bag and jogged to my truck through the rain. Then I heard a knock at the passenger side window. It was Rachel. I unlocked the door and she hopped in, soaking wet.

"Hey Rachel. What's up?" I asked. She looked a little upset.

"Hey Sam. I was wondering if you could give me a ride home. Finn picked me up today but he left already with Quinn. I guess they're working on their project tonight." She said. Their project? That was his brilliant excuse? Wow, I couldn't believe she fell for that. It literally broke my heart. This wasn't even fair.

"Of course I can." I said. She smiled at me and we made small talk on the way to her house. Once we arrived she thanked me and ran to the front door. I watched to make sure she got in safely but she was fidgeting with the door handle. I got out of my truck and jogged to her front door to make sure everything was all right.

"Are you having trouble getting in?" I asked her.

"My mom locked the door and I don't have my key. She wont be home 'til 9 tonight." She told me anxiously. I smiled at her.

"Don't worry. You can come to my house." I replied. She smiled back at me and I took her hand and led her back to my truck.

We drove to my house and I opened the front door for her and we were met by Stacy and Stevie running to greet us.

"Hi Sammy!" Stacy yelled. I laughed at her and so did Rachel. "Who's this?" she asked.

"I'm Rachel. And you must be Stacy and Stevie. Sam was talking about you guys a lot yesterday." Rachel replied smiling at them. Both my brother and sister were really outgoing kids so they just took her hand and I heard their footsteps going upstairs. Poor Rachel, she was in for quite the night. I doubted they would leave her alone as long as she was here.

"Sam?" I heard my mom call. She was in the kitchen washing dishes with her blonde hair put up in a messy bun and her eyes tired and sad. I knew this move was hard from her. My father was always working and she was lonely. All of her family was back home. And now she had to start over. It also didn't help that my dad worked 7 days a week.

"Hey mom." I said. She looked up from her cleaning and gave me a small smile. She looked older and frailer then usual. It was if she was being run down. And the depression wasn't helping. "Here, let me finish the dishes. Go to sleep. I have a friend over and she's playing with the little kids so don't worry. Go rest."

"Thank you, Sam. Goodnight." She said giving me a kiss on the cheek and I noticed a small tear in her eye. It honestly broke my heart. She looked like she was dying inside. I hated my father for not caring and not helping her. She needed him and he was to busy doing whatever. To be honest I wasn't exactly sure what he did for a living. And when I thought about it I couldn't remember the last time he was home. Or even the last time my mother smiled. Probably because she couldn't handle it. She was being swallowed alive by the sadness, pain and no control. I don't know why my parents were even together still. He obviously didn't care about her family. I dream about taking my mom, Stevie and Stacy and running away back home. Even if it brought just a twitch of the lip to my moms face, it would be worth it. She wasn't happy and I felt bad about not being home with her a lot but I knew I wouldn't be able to do a thing here because I would become like her. We were a lot like each other. Both emotional, in the way Rachel was.

I continued with the dishes and it was silent through out the house. Which was odd. After I finished the dishes I went upstairs and there was Rachel sitting in between the Stevie and Stacy's beds. She smiled with satisfaction and turned her head towards me while holding a figure up to silence me. I took her hand and we went downstairs and sat on my couch.

"How did you do that, Rachel Berry?" I asked stunned.

"I sang to them and they fell asleep in seconds." She answered proudly.

"Oh, you bored them to sleep?" I teased. She mocked her anger and slapped my arm. She looked so beautiful when she laughed and it made me happy to. But it would break my heart to see her sad. And Finn was going to cause this on Rachel. I was still debating on telling her and she noticed my face fall. Crap. I probably reminded her

"Sam, you were trying to tell me something today. " she started. Yeah, good one Sam.

"Yes I was. It's about Finn, Rachel. And this isn't going to make you very happy. I'm so sorry and I hate this. And I don't want to see you upset. I really like you and i want to be a good friend and I`ve been trying to decide about t- " I babbled on and she cut me off and took my hands in hers. She had a reassuring smile and it broke my heart knowing that smile wouldn't be there for long.

"Sam, don't worry. I can handle it. Please, tell me. " She said squeezing my hands.

"Okay. This morning I walked into the school a half hour early and no one was really there. I walked by the glee club room and Finn was making out with another girl in there." I told her looking at my lap. I didn't want to see her face. It was silent for a couple minutes. I knew I needed to see if she was all right so I looked at her and tears were streaming down her face one after the other. She remained silent though as the tears escaped her eyes. I brought her over to me and held her in my arms. I smelt her fruity shampoo and perfume once again. It consumed me and I wiped her long tears.

"I'm so stupid." She said in a whispered. I flinched and put my finger underneath her chin so she was staring into my eyes.

"No you aren't, Rachel. You are beautiful. You are brilliant. You are perfect." I told her. She shook her head and I felt a tear fall from my eye. I buried my head in her hair so we shouldn't see. But how could she think she was anything short of perfect.


	5. Chapter 5: Perfect

**Hi guys! I appreciate all the reviews! I hope you like it! This chapter is pretty short but also exciting. **

**MixedChick1998- Thank you for your reviews! They are always so positive and kind! Very appreciated after a rough day! Anyways, it always stops me from PMing you so if you review the reply will always be here. Anyways thanks again! Hope you like this chapter!**

Chapter 5

I woke up after a heartbreaking evening with Rachel. She cried in his arms another hour or so then he drove her home. When he came back home and stopped in his room he felt consumed with anger. It was Finn's fault and she had somehow convinced herself that she was the problem, that it was all her fault. So today he had prepared something for her to show Rachel that she wasn't to blame because she was special in every way.

School went by slowly. I didn't think Rachel had confronted Finn yet. She was probably avoiding him as much as she could. The pain was still there. It was lunch and I was searching for her so that she wasn't alone. On a bench was her sitting there and Finn standing in front of her. He was moving his arms around angrily and I could her his voice from across the field.

"What was I supposed to do when you weren't being a good enough girlfriend for me anyways, Rachel. Quinn was 10 times better then you. I'm breaking up with you!" he yelled. Before I could go and beat him up he left Rachel sitting there crying quietly to herself. What was this guy talking about? Was he implying Rachel was the one in the wrong? Did he actually say HE was breaking up with HER? After all he had done to her. What an idiot. I ran as fast as my legs would carry me over to Rachel. I calmed her down by rubbing her back and whispering to her that everything would be all right and that I was here for her. She sobbed in my arms getting my shirt soaked but that was the last thing on my mind. But one of the first was beating the living daylights out of Finn Hudson.

"Rachel, lets ditch the rest of the day. Let's go somewhere and just relax and talk if you want." I told her as I continued rubbing her back in a gentle motion.

"Thank you, Sam." She said giving me the tiniest bit of a smile. Which was enough. It made her look beautiful.

I led her to my truck and started driving just wherever I was led to. We came out into this river. It looked so peaceful so I stopped and we sat together on a blanket I found in the back of my truck.

"I feel so stupid. I didn't notice anything and I don't even know what I did wrong. I'm just so confused and I keep feeling like everything I do is wrong." She said as more tears started coming to her eyes.

"No." I told her. I couldn't let her think like that. I stood up and she looked afraid I might leave her. "Wait here, I've got to get something."

I jogged towards my truck and got my guitar and slid it around my arm so it was in place. I went back to her and she was looking around worried. I took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze so she knew I wouldn't be leaving her. Not me. I wasn't like Finn.

"I was going to sing this to you in Glee club today after school but here might be a better place." I told her. She gave me a pretty big smile that seemed to light up the entire forest and shine into the river.

"Made a wrong turn  
>Once or twice<br>Dug my way out  
>Blood and fire<br>Bad decisions  
>That's alright<br>Welcome to my silly life  
>Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood<br>Miss, no way it's all good  
>It didn't slow me down<br>Mistaken  
>Always second guessing<br>Underestimated  
>Look, I'm still around…<p>

Pretty, pretty please  
>Don't you ever, ever feel<br>Like you're less than  
>less than perfect<br>Pretty, pretty please  
>If you ever, ever feel<br>Like you're nothing  
>You are perfect to me<p>

You're so mean  
>When you talk<br>About yourself  
>You are wrong<br>Change the voices  
>In your head<br>Make them like you  
>Instead<br>So complicated  
>Look how big you'll make it<br>Filled with so much hatred  
>Such a tired game<br>It's enough  
>I've done all I can think of<br>Chased down all my demons  
>see you do the same<p>

Pretty, pretty please  
>Don't you ever, ever feel<br>Like you're less than  
>less than perfect<br>Pretty, pretty please  
>If you ever, ever feel<br>Like you're nothing  
>You are perfect to me<p>

Ooh, pretty pretty pretty,  
>Pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel<br>Like you're less than  
>less than perfect<br>Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel  
>Like you're nothing<br>you are perfect to me  
>You're perfect<br>You're perfect to me  
>Pretty, pretty please if you ever ever feel<br>like you're less than, less than perfect  
>Pretty, pretty please if you ever ever feel<br>like you're nothing  
>you are perfect to me."<p>

She looked at me smiling and her eyes twinkling in front of the setting sun. She looked even more beautiful when she smiled. She seemed like she enjoyed my song and I had to remember to keep breathing because her gorgeous smile hypnotized me. I would do anything to keep it there.

"I left out the rap part because I really didn't want to see you crying anymore. Trust me it wouldn't be pretty." I teased. She laughed but then looked serious again.

"Sam, thank you so much." She said quietly. But her words were full of gratitude and she looked so happy. And to my surprise she leaned in and kissed me. I stayed where I was. I was in shock of what was happening. Of course I had been dreaming about this happening from the moment I met her but I was totally taken aback. But it was the best feeling in the entire world. And it was what she described a relationship as. But right now what really caught my mind was, sparks. And when I thought sparks I thought Rachel Berry. And when I thought Rachel berry, I thought love. Forever.


	6. Chapter 6: Just a Fairytale

Hi guys! I hoped you liked Chapter 5! Sam and Rachel had their first kiss! Aww! Thanks for reading and some for reviewing! Hope you like chapter 6! Review!

Chapter 6

She pulled back from me all too soon and I was met with her gorgeous smile once again. Her beautiful brown eyes meeting my green ones.

"Thank you, Sam. I love it. I guess something good always comes out of something bad. And that good thing is you. And losing Finn was nothing compared to if I lost you." She told me. I smiled at that because this girl I was really falling in love with had just made my day. No, my month.

"Rachel, you're worth everything and Finn is an idiot. I'm sorry but you deserve someone way better. And I would treat you like a princess everyday because you are a princess." I told her.

"How come you always know what to say?" she asked smiling at me.

"Because we have something, Rachel. Something I never expected to feel with anyone." I said honestly. What was there to hide? If I had a chance with Rachel Berry, I was telling her everything.

"I know." She said simply. We sat on the picnic blanket and talked. It wasn't about Finn or anyone else other then us. And I loved having this time with Rachel.

After an afternoon of laughing and talking together I drove her home and she placed a gentle kiss on my cheek. In that moment I had never felt anything as special. She was perfect. Her hair was swept in front of her face trailing down her back in ringlets. Her brown eyes sparkled in the small amount of sunlight and her smile was breathtaking and glorious.

I headed home afterwards with a smile on my face. I was confused on where we stood in our relationship but I was too happy to care. The girl I was falling for had kissed me today. And right now, that felt like enough to get me through my entire life and remain as happy as I was in that moment.

The next day I got a text from Rachel. I looked at it excitedly and opened it quickly. _Hey Sam. Thank you for being such a good friend. _Friend. Right… That stung a lot. Yesterday was my first kiss with a girl I really liked. I always knew my first kiss wasn't going to be something like a stupid dare or a careless kiss. To me a kiss was a commitment. Not an extreme one, but I was definitely not the type of guy who went around kissing girls and calling it nothing. I wanted a love story where a single kiss meant something more then just any kiss. It meant that things were meant to be. But according to Rachel this kiss was nothing more then a friendly hug. I thought to myself about how many guys she must have kissed before. She was popular and I suspected that more then two guys had liked her, Finn and I that is. I know all this sounded really cheesy and girly but that was the truth.

I drove to school and tried to avoid Rachel, for a different reason this time. It was because it hurt to see her or even think of her and know she saw nothing more then friendship in me. I thought something was happening between us. I had gone home smiling like an idiot over something Rachel had only brushed off her shoulder like nothing. I hadn't felt so hurt in a while. I felt broken.

I walked to my locker and was pleased to see Rachel wasn't here yet. I sighed and retrieved my books and was on my way to class when Quinn walked towards me. Sure Quinn was beautiful but I didn't have much respect for her after I found her and Finn making out that one day. But I was mostly mad at Finn. He was the one with the girlfriend, not Quinn. Her blonde hair was in perfect curls and she looked very pretty. She was wearing a white and blue polka dotted sundress and a white cardigan. Her face looked a little bit nervous and sad.

"Hi Sam." She said as if she was worried of my reaction.

"Hi Quinn." I replied. I was trying to be a little bit cold with her to show her I knew and wasn't impressed. Because even though Rachel hurt me, it didn't change how I felt about her.

"Can we talk before class?" she asked me quietly. I looked around and then nodded at her.

She led me outside towards a picnic table and I sat down. She hesitantly sat down beside me and she started wringing her hands in her lap.

"Is there something you wanted to talk about?" I asked her. She looked up and I noticed tears in her eyes. I couldn't possibly see what she wanted to tell me because I hadn't even spoken to her once.

"I like you, Sam. I really do but things have been rough for me lately and I don't want you to right me off without getting to know me like everyone else has. Please, get to know me. Give me a chance." She replied. I couldn't understand where this was going.

"What do you mean? Are you talking about you and Finn being together while he was with Rachel?"

"Yes, do you hate me?"

"I don't even know anything about you other then your name. Well, and the fact that you were practically Finn's mistress. But what I really don't get about you is why. You're a really pretty girl and you could probably choose anyone. Why him? Why did you go out with him of all people? You seem like a really nice girl but I don't understand what you'd be doing with him." I said in a hurry. My confusion sped up my words and I would be surprised if Quinn kept up with me.

"Because I needed him. I still need him." She told me as she put her head in her hands. I wasn't sure what had her so upset and why she needed him. Did she think that she needed a boyfriend?

"What do you mean you needed him?" I asked her.

"I'm pregnant." She told me.


	7. Chapter 7: Drama

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I really appreciate them! Anyways, hope you like this chapter! And this is not the second time Quinn has gotten pregnant. In this story it is only the first.

MixedChick1998: I'm so glad you liked the last chapter! Thank you so much for reviewing!

Chapter 7

Pregnant? Was it Finn's baby? I seriously hoped not. He had seriously done enough to the girls at McKinley High School. I looked back up at her and she had tears clouding her eyes and her bottom lip quivering. She looked like she was lost and alone. She wiped at her tears but quickly after that more slid down her cheek.

"Pregnant?" I asked shocked. She looked back up at me and nodded. "Finn's baby?"

"Doesn't matter. It could be 2 different guys. Finn or Puck. But Puck couldn't provide for me at all, he can barely take care of himself. Finn on the other hand has money. Once my parents find out I might not have anywhere to go." She told me.

"I'm sorry, Quinn. This must be really hard but why would you sleep with him if he had a girlfriend?" I asked her.

"Rachel wasn't his girlfriend back then. He took advantage of me and I swore to myself I would never go out with him again. Then there was Puck, pretty much the same situation. He got me drunk off wine coolers. But that ended soon after I realised he was a dead beat. Then around a month later I found out I was pregnant. Then I started hanging around Finn again so that once I 'found out' I could tell him he was the father. I know that he would take me in. we wouldn't have to worry about money or school. Finn's money would make everything work out. But I'm 2 months now. In a month or so I'm going to start showing. Soon everyone will know. Then I wont be a cheerleader, I wont be looked up to at school, I will lose my popularity, lose my dreams of being prom queen with my prince charming at Prom. I'm going to lose everything."

I felt bad for Quinn, I really did. But seriously? Being prom queen was on her mind right now? Being a cheerleader? But the sympathy I felt for her about her situation over took everything. She was after all pregnant. With possibly Finn or Puckerman's kid. I knew that Quinn came from a rich family. The snobby type that frowned upon anyone who didn't live in a gated community. If they found out she was the newest candidate for sixteen and pregnant then it was overly possible that she would not be so welcome there anymore.

"I'm so sorry Quinn." I repeated. "I know we aren't exactly friends yet but I'm here for you. I'll be someone you can come to when you need a friend. I promise to always be there. No matter where the place, what the time or what the situation. I swear to you."

"Thank you, Sam. Just promise me you wont tell anyone I'm pregnant. No one can know yet."

"Of course I wont. Everything will be okay." I told her as I brought her into my arms and hugged her.

I held her in my arms until the bell and then I went to class. Once lunch came around I went to take my books back to my locker and there was Rachel leaning against it. She was wearing dark skinny jeans, a purple off the shoulder shirt and a pair of black pumps. Her long hair was pin straight today and her face was still and her eyes were fierce and focused on the ground. She then noticed I was there and her eyes became angry and she quickly came to me.

"What's wrong? Did Finn say something to you again?" I asked her. She scoffed and shook her head at me.

"Finn didn't do anything to me. You did." She said through clenched teeth.

"What did I do?" I asked shocked. How could she possibly been mad at me? I was the one who should be angry with her. The whole friends thing! You've got to be kidding me.

"I saw you and Quinn! How could you, Sam? I thought you were my friend! Then you start going out with the girl my boyfriend was cheating on me with!" she exclaimed. She was yelling now and people were looking towards her. She had angry tears in her eyes now and looked destroyed.

"No, that's not it at all. You know I would never do that to you. I was just comforting her after something happened. That's all. You can always trust me." I told her in a quiet and soothing voice as I went to hold her hand in mine.

"Get away from me, Sam. That's complete crap. You're like every other guy. You are doing exactly what Finn did. I really believed you were my friend." She said in disgust.

"What was last night about, Rachel? You keep saying I'm only your friend, explain that to me." I said to her. I was tired of hearing this friend crap. I had made it clear that I wanted more to her and she acted differently every time we spoke.

"Last night never happened. I don't know who you are." She said walking away with tears in her eyes. I felt my heart breaking. I walked out of there to my truck and drove to our place by the river and ran to a tree and sat down while leaning against it. The tears came and I hung my head. Rachel hated me and I felt so infatuated with her. I felt like I needed her. She was my dream girl. So what she was dramatic, emotional and angry. I would take all that because Rachel was more then all that. She was smart, unique, beautiful, kind, sophisticated, caring and she had the most amazing voice I had ever heard in my entire life. Rachel was different then the other girls I knew.

Sure she overreacted over the Quinn thing but I wasnt losing her over this. She was worth to much to me. And besides, I had promised her I wasnt going anywhere. And like I said, she was nothing less then perfect.


	8. Chapter 8: Emotions Running high

**Hi guys! Thanks for all the reviews and I hope you like this chapter!**

Chapter 8

The next day at school I didn't see Rachel until lunch. She was wearing an orange dress with white sequins under the bust and on the spaghetti straps. Her hair was back in curls and her eyes were tired and sad.

"Hey." She said walking over to my locker.

"Hi Rachel." I replied.

"Look, I'm sorry about yesterday. Can we talk somewhere private." She said with tears forming in her eyes. I nodded in agreement and she took my hand in hers. It felt warm and complete. It felt right.

I drove to the place by the river and saw Rachel's face turn into a fraction of a smile of recognition. She understood the meaning of it here just as I did. We walked down and sat together on my picnic blanket from my truck.

"Look, I guess it's okay if you and Quinn are going out now. I should respect that but its hard considering she's the girl that Finn wanted more then me." Rachel said.

"What?" I exclaimed. She looked up confused by my outburst. "I'm not going out with Quinn. I came to school and she was really upset and she just needed someone to talk to. That's it."

She started smiling at me and laughed to herself and I joined in with her. Her laugh was beautiful and melodious. Almost as much as her beautiful voice.

"I'm sorry, Sam. About everything. I don't deserve you as a friend." Right, friend. Was she still not getting this? I had confronted her just yesterday about the friend comment. Her face let me know that she saw the hurt in my face as I took a sudden interest in the green grass around me.

"Sam, are you alright? You look pale." Rachel said anxiously.

"What do you see in me, Rachel? Honestly." I said out of nowhere. I couldn't keep wondering, I needed to know.

"What exactly do you mean?" she asked looking around nervously. I couldn't tell if she was genuinely confused or knew what I meant and was not interested in talking about this. Whatever the case, we were having this conversation now.

"I think you know. What do you see in me? What comes to mind when you think of me? Who am I to you? Anything Rachel, just tell me."

"I think you're smart, sweet, loyal and kind." She said in a rush.

"Is that all?" I asked and she nodded hesitantly. "Do you want to know what I think of you?" and she nodded again.

"I think you are confident, beautiful, kind, smart and the most amazing person I've ever met." I said honestly and was surprised my how honest I really was. I looked at her and she was looking away into the distance of trees. Probably seeing which way was fastest to run away from here.

"Sam." Is all she said and even that was in the tiniest whisper.

"Want to know what I love the most?" I asked her. She shook her head and whispered my name again in a warning tone.

"I love how you're unique and the only girl that has ever made me want to tell her how special and important to me she is." And with that she shook her head again.

"No, Sam. Stop." She told me.

"Why? What was that kiss about? Was it just another kiss? Like all the others you've had right? Well guess what, that was my very first. And to me it wasn't just a little thing that I was going to forget about by the next day. To me it was everything I've ever wanted. And I promise you I will never forget. You can if you want but you cant pretend it never happened. Because it did." I told her as memories of that night came back to me. She looked into my green eyes with tears in them. I didn't understand what was stopping her from coming to me.

"Sam, you need to get over me. I don't think we can be friends if that's what you want. I'm sorry. I know that kiss happened but it shouldn't have and it was a mistake. A big mistake. I'm in love with Finn." She told me angrily with tears streaming down her face. Finn? The idiot who got one girl pregnant and cheated on his girlfriend?

"Finn? The jerk that cheated on you? How could you possibly love him after all he put you through?" I asked her with shock and pain in my voice.

"We talked it through. Not that it's any of your business! We're back together so just leave me alone!" she said pointing back up the hill to my truck.

"Fine, it's your choice. Just know I'm here. And I wont say I told you so when what he's done in the past repeats its self. I'll leave, but I'm not leaving you here. At least let me give you a ride home." I told her.

"No, Finn will come pick me up." She said sending him a text telling him to come get her.

"When he doesn't show then call me." I said heading back to my truck. I felt my heart breaking. I was in love with Rachel but she would never know. She was wasting her time with a loser who would never treat her the way she deserved. Had I not told her she could be my princess? Was I missing a fatal piece to this puzzle? Because it felt like there was something missing to all this. I couldn't see any reason why she would go running back to him.

I drove home and it was already 2 o'clock so I didn't bother going back to school. I took a nap and at 3:30 the doorbell rang waking me up. I walked downstairs and opened the door surprised by who was here.

Quinn. Her hair was straightened and she had on a high waisted black skirt, a white tank top and white gladiator shoes. She looked stunning except for the small tears forming in her eyes.

"Quinn! What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Have you heard?" she asked me.

"Heard what?"

"Rachel and Finn are back together." She said as a single tear fell down her cheek. I wiped it away and she came into me for a hug.

"Lets go somewhere. Want to go to Breadstix?" I asked her. She gave me a small smile and a nod as I drove her there to talk and hopefully I could comfort her and stop her tears. Because just like her, I felt like crying too.


	9. Chapter 9: Doubts

Hi everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews! It feels really good to hear that you guys think my writing is good! The past couple reviews I got from 'The Only Exception' really made me think my writing sucked so thank you for bringing up my confidence and wanting to update because people do like it. THANK YOU!

**Finally not grounded anymore so here's my update!**

Chapter 9

I looked at Quinn as the hostess at Breadstix lead us to our table. Quinn looked really broken and vulnerable right now. When you thought about it, Quinn and I had a lot in common. Both of us were waiting for the person we needed to realise they needed us too. Sure Finn was a complete different story, but that's what it was. He needed Quinn for his baby and Quinn needed him for support. I needed Rachel because she was my soul mate and I guess now it seemed like she would never realise she needed him to. Because she had told me she didn't want me in her life. And I would have to get over her, if that was even possible.

Quinn and I sat down at our table and I put my hand on the table and she slid her small hand into mine.

"Thank you, Sam." She said in a whisper.

"Hey, don't thank me. I told you I wasn't leaving you and that I would be your friend. And I wont break that promise." I reminded her.

"Thank you anyways. You are the most amazing guy I've ever met. Rachel was foolish to not take you while she could."

"I guess she thought I wasn't good enough for her or maybe she is blinded by Finn's popularity. I can't even understand—" I was cut off by Quinn shushing me and rubbing my hand.

"No, it's alright. Did you ever think she doesn't deserve such a nice guy like you? Because honestly you are the most amazing guy I've ever met. Don't cry over someone who hasn't realised that." She said and it wasn't until then that I noticed my tears. "I've realised that, Sam. About myself. But the difference is you have a choice. I need Finn, as much as I don't want to be with him, I must."

"I'm sorry, Quinn. I'm sorry you're going through all this."

"Me too." She said quietly. "Hey, would you mind coming to one of my appointments with me? Once I have one, I mean. Its just I don't want to go alone."

"Of course I will. I'd be honoured."

"Thank you so much." She said with her hazel eyes sparkling from her tears.

"Are you going to be able to see who the father is?" I asked her.

"I can't find out until after the baby is born. I'm not sure I want to know."

"Are you afraid it's Puckermans?"

"I don't know. I seriously can't think of whose baby it is. It's like, I don't know how to explain it."

"Like it doesn't matter, because it's yours and that's all you need to know?" I guessed. Quinn jerked her head up and nodded at me.

"Yes, exactly."

"So what's up with Finn?" I asked her.

"I really don't know. Now that he's back with Rachel he probably is going to give her a lot of attention for the first week then go back to his own ways again. Maybe when they've been going out longer." She said with a sigh. Which was understandable, she must be exhausted from stress over what the future held. In that moment I caught a glimpse of my mother in her eyes. The tiredness and depression of her face. The wariness of her figure becoming run down from days straight of working non stop. It made my heart break. That's probably why I was so committed to helping Quinn through this. Because in her I saw the woman who single handedly made a home in the mess surrounding her heart. The suffering inside her and the heartache that consumed her fragile body broke my heart every time I watched her scrubbing at dishes in front of the sink, cleaning the floor on her hands and knees and when she would be leaned over the toilet cleaning.

"Everything will turn out the way it's supposed to." _Hopefully, _I thought to myself silently. Because there was definitely doubt clouding my thoughts. Doubt of Finn not breaking Rachel's heart, doubt of him being the father that the baby inside Quinn deserved, doubt of Rachel realising I was made for her and doubt of the pain that was haunting my mother and Quinn ever ending.


	10. Chapter 10: Escape

Hi guys! Thank you for reviewing! Here's a chapter early, hope you like it better then the last one. Home sick today, so got 'er done! R&R!

**Also, out of curiosity I posted a poll on my profile. Please check it out and take it!**

Chapter 10

After I dropped Quinn off I went home at about 8. I walked in the door and there was my mother. After the thoughts I had at Breadstix about her, it was hard to watch. She gave me a weak smile but I saw her red eyes and knew she had been crying. 5 months ago I would have ran to her side to see what was wrong, but nowadays, as bad as this sounds, it was a normal thing that never surprised me.

"Hi mom." I said greeting her and placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Hi Sam. Where were you?" she asked quietly.

"I was at Breadstix with a friend." I told her.

"Was it the young lady who was over before?" she asked referring to Rachel.

"No, it was someone else."

"I like that Rachel girl, Sam. She seems to be good for you. And she makes you happy, I can see that. What did I tell you? I told you that someday the girl would realise how special you are," she said giving me a small smile and rubbing my cheek. I gave her a weak smile back because it hurt to know that wasn't what was happening at all.

"Yeah, you're always right." I told her.

"And don't you forget that. I'll see you later, I'm going to sleep." she said. I gave her another kiss on the cheek and with that she went to sleep.

The next morning I woke up and went to school and saw Rachel sitting in her car. Tears were streaming down her face and that seemed to be happening with everyone all the time nowadays. Even though she had told me not to speak to her I still cared so much about her and I wasn't going to let her sit alone in her car crying.

I walked over and knocked on her window. She sat up straight instantly and wiped her tears away. I walked around the passenger side and sat down beside her.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked sympathetically.

"Why do you care? After yesterday why are you even speaking to me?" she asked looking out her window.

"Because I, because I care about you." I said. I was going to tell her much more then that but I didn't want her to be scared off. Right now I had to be a friend and it was good enough for now.

"You shouldn't. Not after how I've been treating you. I'm not you're friend, Sam."

"Like I said before, you can pretend but I'm not going to. I'll be with you whenever you need me. But that's your call, not mine." I said starting to get out of her car.

"NO! Wait." she said and i sat back down and was surprised when her lips met mine for the second time. My first initial thought was that she was starting to see that I could be good enough for her. But then

I caught a bit of deja vu. Last time this happened she put it off as nothing; she could easily do that again. Was I doing something wrong by kissing her? And what about Finn? She was now doing exactly what he did to her.

No, I wasn't going to kiss Rachel while she was going out with Finn. Because then I would be a hypocrite. If Rachel wanted me then I guess she needed to decide if she was going to break up with Finn or not. Because this wouldn't only affect me, it affected a lot of people.

"No, Rachel. Don't hurt me like this again." I said pulling back from her using all my strength.

"What do you mean?" she asked innocently.

"Bye Rachel." I said leaving her car feeling more and more upset as I made my way inside. And inside I was met with another girl with tears in her eyes.

"Quinn! What happened?"

"Finn knows. Rachel knows. Now the entire school knows, Sam." She cried and before I could go to her she was gone too.

All that was happening lately was getting worse and worse every single day. And right now I had never been so mad. But how did everyone find out? Was Finn or Rachel telling people? I didn't see the point because it wouldn't do any good to anyone if the entire school knew. Finn would probably have more problems with girls because he cheated on one girlfriend and got the other pregnant. And Rachel was probably embarrassed and petrified.

I skipped school for the 3rd time this month and went to the place that belonged to Rachel and I. The place by the river where there were no problems and I could just escape. I could escape from all the stress around me. Because it seemed everyone was leaning on me lately, Quinn, Rachel, and my family. But when I went to the place by the river I leaned on something for a change.

A nice tree by the river.


	11. Chapter 11: That Reason is You

Chapter 11

The last couple weeks hadn't gone so well. I hadn't spoken to Rachel once since the kiss but I knew she wasn't with Finn anymore and Quinn was with Finn again since he knew about the baby now and so did her parents. They kicked her out and she was living with him and his family.

I hadn't really seen Rachel around. She wasn't at school very much anymore. I wanted to reach out to her but what was the point? She made it clear she didn't want me in her life. And that hurt too much when I put myself out there with her and all she did was turn me away.

And being turn down by Rachel Berry was like being turned away by the only thing that would ever make you fall in love with every time it smiled.

RACHEL POV

I sat in my room alone for more times then I could count this week. I felt lonely and stupid. I had gone back to Finn when there was Sam sitting there waiting for me all along. And I will never admit this to Sam, but Finn didn't pick me up that night after Sam left. Luckily I got a ride from my mom. 2 hours later that is. I knew I should've called Sam but it hurt to see what he was telling me was happening. He knew Finn was a jerk, but I was hypnotized by my first love.

And I was haunted by the kiss I gave Sam. I knew it was wrong, but I did it. And I have no idea why. I was upset, confused, scared, but was that the true reason? I felt myself drawn to him, like an electric pull. I didn't know what I felt for him but I knew it was strong. I tell myself it's our friendship because partly it is. But its also so much more then that.

I got out of bed and told myself I needed to get it over with and go through the day. I dressed myself in a simple white blouse, grey tulip skirt and red pumps. I then put on some light makeup and left my curls in waves. I drove to school and saw Finn and Quinn sitting on a bench together holding hands and it broke my heart. Sure I felt bad for Quinn but she was such a jerk. It was her fault I was going through all this. Well, not all of it but the most recent stuff. Sam was on her side and so was Finn. Leaving me alone. Which seemed to be a common theme lately.

I walked inside and Sam was at his locker. Once he saw me he gave me a small nod of recognition but that was all. I knew he must be upset. One of the last things he had said was to not hurt him like I had before. I acted as if I didn't know what he was talking about but I did. Last time we kissed. I knew he was upset about how I kept saying friends. But the truth was that I was intentionally hinting at it. I wanted to make sure he understood that's all I wanted. I didn't know why exactly I was pushing him away but part of it was definitely that my feelings were scaring me. Just look at him, when I saw him I got a small heart attack. He made my heart skip a beat. He startled my heart with the feelings that I was infatuated by. That first day in Mrs. Hammond's health class when he talked about love is what started it all. His intense opinion on what I had always believed in. True love and finding your other half. It was magical really, finding the person who was made especially for you. The person who completes you.

I walked over to my locker and could feel Sam's gaze on me. I knew he may be upset with me but he wasn't the type to hold a grudge. He was a friend no matter what to me and I couldn't appreciate it more.

"You all right?" he asked. His voice was smooth and his sudden closeness brought chills. I shivered slightly and turned towards him, meeting his eyes.

"I guess. Listen, I thought about what you said and I'm sorry. It wasn't right, I was upset and I messed with your feelings." I apologized.

"So, nothing's changed then?" he asked.

"I'm sorry." I told him. He nodded and put his hand on his forehead in either frustration or because he was fighting off tears. That was the farthest thing from what I wanted to tell him. But I wasn't over Finn and I was afraid of what I felt when I was with Sam. I know it sounds stupid but the feelings were overwhelming and uncontrollable. Nothing I was used to.

"Then I have to say goodbye to you." He said in a whisper and his voice low and husky. Goodbye? I knew what I had told him implied this but I didn't want to leave him, ever. But I couldn't hurt him anymore, so all I did was nod in agreement. I knew if I spoke all that would come out would be that he couldn't leave me and I needed him. But knowing that would probably hurt him more, I kept my mouth shut.

"But just so you know, it's not because I'm giving up. It's because I've never wanted something more then you. And it hurts too much to keep living this way. And if you were ever to tell me you wanted me, I would be there in a heartbeat." He told me and I felt the tears in my eyes as they fell down my cheeks.

"Sam—" I started but he taking my hand in his cut me off. Feeling the electricity that shot through me and the warmth of his skin took away my voice.

"Do you remember the first time we meet? The first things we said to each other? You told me that I was insightful and poetic. You said you wish Finn were more like me. I told you that you seemed so emotional; I told you that you felt things 10 times more then everyone else. You told me that I got you dead on. Maybe you forget but I don't. I remember, Rachel. I remember for a reason. And that reason is you."

I cried throughout his speech. Because it made it so much harder to leave him behind. But how could I stay? These feelings were too much for me to handle. I couldn't do it. I needed something comfortable and casual. Not something that made my head spin. But Sam Evans wasn't an easy person to say goodbye to. He was the most difficult.


	12. Chapter 12: Hurting

Hi guys! This is a short chapter because there isn't much left to write. Also there is only about 2 or 3 more chapters left.

**Anyways, please review. Only got 1 review last chapter. Kind of disappointing **** but your reviews inspire me so much, so please send me some! Love you guys and all your reviews mean so much!**

Chapter 12

Sam POV

School that day went by painfully slow after the goodbye with Rachel. Usually I loved thinking about her but today all I was thinking about was her telling me that things hadn't changed for her. And I actually thought that if I was a friend to her that she would start seeing me as more then just a friend. But of course I let my imagination go. What was I thinking anyways? She was Rachel Berry and I was just me. No one could compare to her. And that definitely applied to me. Rachel was used to the best, the minute I saw her you could tell that she was a wealthy girl and when I saw her in glee club I saw how much promise and talent she had. I knew the day I met her she could be anyone she wanted to be.

After school I took my time to my truck and drove home. I walked in the front door and my mom was in the kitchen, as usual. Her eyes filled with tears. I really didn't understand what made her so sad. I really wished that Stacey, Stevie and I could make her happy but I guess not.

"Hi mom." I said. She looked over at me but didn't say a word so I just went upstairs. I went up the stairs and heard Stevie and Stacy talking in their room. I went to the door and listened quietly.

"I don't know, Stacy." Stevie said. "Do you think we did something wrong?"

"I hope not. Maybe we should say sorry to her."

"What if she cries again? I don't want to see her cry again."

"She cries a lot, Stevie." Stacy said. After that I walked inside and Stacy's sad face lit up. "Sammy!" she squealed.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" I asked.

"Mommy is sad. We think we did something bad." Stevie said acting guilty. My heart broke hearing him say that. My mother was now crossing lines with her sadness. Making my siblings afraid they were causing it.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong. Mommy's just sad sometimes. Don't worry at all guys. Never think its your fault." I told them as I brought them both into my arms. I savoured the moment with them. They put their small hands around my neck and I held them tight. Wanting to protect them from whatever troubles came their way.

"I love you, Sammy." Stacy whispered through her tears.

"I love you guys too." I told them.

And a couple minutes later they were asleep in my arms. I put them to bed and went to my room. I thought about how broken our family was. I hadn't talked to my dad once since we moved here. I couldn't understand where he was all the time. I had asked my mom once since we moved here and she all she said was he was going to be really busy working for a long time. But I'm not 5 years old so clearly I didn't fall for that. And sure I wasn't a big fan of my dad but that didn't mean I missed having a man in my life.

As I was thinking all this through I heard small footsteps from the stairway and my mom appeared there. She had her blonde hair up in a messy bun and her green eyes looked as if they were fading, if that was even possible. She had even more wrinkles and lines. She looked sick.

"Hey mom, where's dad?" I asked her. She was silent for a good 2 minutes and we just stood there looking at each other.

"Business." She finally said and that was all.

"Alright then." I said to myself.

I felt really hurt right now by the way my mom was acting towards me. Nothing was going right anymore and now my own mother was ignoring me and acting like she didn't even want to be around me. But things couldn't get much worse, right?

Boy was I wrong.


	13. Chapter 13: Sorry

Hi guys! Thanks for reviewing! Wow, up to 50 reviews! How about 100 by the last chapter? Anyways, thanks for reading! Here's chapter 13

Chapter 13

The next day I woke up and got out of bed to get ready for school. I slipped on a white t-shirt, a black hoodie and a pair of jeans. I went down the stairs and saw my brother and sister at the kitchen table preparing for school. My mom was at the counter looking even worse then yesterday. She looked up at me and her eyes looked red. I was starting to get worried about her.

"I'll see you guys later." I said.

"Wait. Can you take Stevie and Stacy to school?" she asked with her eyes pleading. She seemed a little bit uneasy or maybe anxious.

"Sure mom. Come on guys." They both got up and got ready to leave and just before we were going to go out the door my mom came up with tears in her eyes and hugged and kissed each of us. She whispered something in Stevie and Stacy's ears then she came to me.

"Have a good day, Sam. I love you." She said. "And that girl that you like, never let her go. Treat her right, Sam. I know she loves you too."

"Alright mom. I love you too." I replied as I kissed her cheek and headed to the little kid's school.

I dropped them off then drove to McKinley. After parking I headed to health class and saw Rachel as usual at the very front of the class. I sat at the back and felt my stomach turn. I felt really… I was exactly sure but it definitely wasn't a good feeling. Then Mrs. Hammond walked in for class.

"Good morning everyone!" she said. And then she began a lesson. I wasn't really paying attention because my mind kept drifting to other things. I was really confused by my mother this morning. She looked horrible when I woke up and it sort of terrified me. The lesson went on for another hour or so and class was close to being over. Until Principal Figgins walked in with an unreadable face. He whispered something to Mrs. Hammond and she nodded sadly. Then she looked at me.

The first thing I thought of was why the heck is she looking at me? And oh no, this cant be good.

"Sam." She called and everyone went silent by her tone and the pain in her face. I walked up to the front with everyone staring at me curiously. And it seemed like it took hours until I got to the front of the classroom.

"Go with Principal Figgins." She told me as she led me out the door. I was really confused. Was this about me skipping class a couple times this week? Once the door was closed and we were alone in the hall he looked at me with the same look in his face as Mrs. Hammond.

"I'm sorry to inform that your mother has passed." He told me. I felt myself shutting down. This couldn't be true. Not my mother, she couldn't be dead. How was that possible? She was 45 years old!

"No, she couldn't have." I told him. But all he did was give me a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry, young man. Your father is flying into town this afternoon. Currently your brother and sister are awaiting you at their elementary school. I'm very sorry, if there's anything you want me to do." It finally sunk in. it made sense. The way she acted this morning was very odd and I should've seen it coming. I felt my heart breaking. My mother was gone. But I had to be a man for my brother and sister, they needed me.

"No, I'll go." I said as I made my way to my truck and headed over to the elementary school. I walked in the office and there they were sitting together holding hands with tears streaming down their face. I rushed to their side and pulled them into me.

"Shh. It's alright, guys. Everything is going to be okay." I cooed.

"It's…our…fault." Stacy whimpered.

"No it isn't. It wasn't any of our faults." I said even though I felt really guilty. I needed to get out of here. I was in so much pain; the idea that she was dead was really becoming real to me. I picked them both up in my arms and buckled them into the backseat. We drove home in almost silence, except for the sobbing in the backseat. When we arrived there were 3 police cars in front of the house and an ambulance.

I picked them up once again; leaving them on the steps, and then went inside. I was met with a police officer taking notes inside the kitchen. There were still dishes on the counter and 4 notes there too.

"Are you Sam Evans?" the cop asked. I nodded and he gave me one of those sympathetic smiles that Mr. Figgins had given me. "I'm very sorry, son."

"What happened?" I asked as my tears fell down my cheeks for the first time today since I found out the news.

"She killed herself."


	14. Chapter 14: Angel & Remembering

Chapter 14

Today was the day of the funeral. I had tried avoiding this for an entire week but it was time to say a final goodbye to my mother. The police officer had given us details on her death. She had hung herself. Just hearing how she had done it made it hurt so much more. Because it made it more real. My mother had also left me a note. The note brought me to tears instantly and by the end I was sobbing. 

_Dear Sam,_

_Firstly, I am so sorry that I wasn't able to be strong enough for Stevie, Stacy and yourself. I wanted to be, you must believe that. But I lost the will to continue on in life. Don't ever think this is your own fault. Because you and your brother and sister were the only thing I loved. Don't ever forget that I love you and someday I'll see you again. I remember when you were born and how happy and beautiful you were. And once things went south with your father you became my angel. You kept me going for the longest time and I want you to remember that too. _

_And now I know that you can be without me. You are a wonderful young man and I know that your future will be much brighter then mine was. And the matter of Rachel. Once things work out, which they will, and you are older and completely in love with each other, give her my blessing. I wish you happiness and as I've said before remember that I love you with all my heart. Someday we'll meet again._

_With all my love,_

_Mom_

It felt too short. If that's all i had left of her I wanted more then that. It wasn't enough to remember just that. I wanted a list of advice and things she would've said to me as I continued growing up. Things that everyone else's mother would tell them at a certain point in life. But I would never have it because my mother killed herself. And apparently I wasn't enough to keep her alive.

So here I am in a black suit getting ready to enter the church. Instead of saying a speech I was singing because lately singing meant so much more then words. I walked inside the church and saw my dad by the front door to the church holding Stacy's hand in one and Stevie's in the other. He had really turned his life around and was acting like the father he was supposed to be. We had actually bonded a lot over the last couple days. He felt terrible and he had apologized to us many times.

"Sam." He said once he saw me. I nodded at him and Stacy held her hand out to me. I took it and we entered together and sat down in the first row. The sermon came up and described my mother a little bit and talked about her death. I really wasn't listening, my mind was elsewhere. While he was recounting memories of her, I was thinking of my own. Mostly the happy times and sometimes the sad. My mother had been my best friend. She understood me and I always thought of her as the person who would never leave. But it seemed like everyone did. Even my own mother. Being away from school all week no one knew except for Quinn. She had been an amazing friend and she was even at the funeral with Finn's family. I would've objected but apparently Finn's mother had befriended my mother. Well not exactly but she was the only one outside our family who knew of her depression. Finn's mother was actually a very kind woman and she had been trying to help my mom through the church by inviting her to lady's events and such. But my mother always declined.

Next my father went up to the stage and even though he had left my mom, I knew he always thought they would stay together. And he clearly didn't know of her depression.

"Angela was the most giving woman I have ever met. When I wasn't being all that I should've been to her, she was raising our children on her own. If she had let the pain of everything that was going on get to her and affect her children then things would be much different today. She was a mother first and she truly was an amazing woman. I should never have let her get away from me." My father said but by the end he was in tears and sitting back down beside me.

"Thank you Shawn. Now we are going to hear from Sam Evans, son of Angela." The sermon said. I stood up and went to the front of the church. I nodded to the pianist and he began.

"Spend all your time waiting  
>For that second chance<br>For a break that would make it okay  
>There's always one reason<br>To feel not good enough  
>And it's hard at the end of the day<br>I need some distraction  
>Oh beautiful release<br>Memory seeps from my veins  
>Let me be empty<br>And weightless and maybe  
>I'll find some peace tonight<p>

In the arms of an angel  
>Fly away from here<br>From this dark cold hotel room  
>And the endlessness that you fear<br>You are pulled from the wreckage  
>Of your silent reverie<br>You're in the arms of the angel  
>May you find some comfort there<p>

So tired of the straight line  
>And everywhere you turn<br>There's vultures and thieves at your back  
>And the storm keeps on twisting<br>You keep on building the lie  
>That you make up for all that you lack<br>It don't make no difference  
>Escaping one last time<br>It's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh  
>This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees<p>

In the arms of an angel  
>Fly away from here<br>From this dark cold hotel room  
>And the endlessness that you fear<br>You are pulled from the wreckage  
>Of your silent reverie<br>You're in the arms of the angel  
>May you find some comfort there<br>You're in the arms of the angel  
>May you find some comfort here."<p>

I finished and I felt tears trying to fall from my eyes. Not today, I thought to myself. Today I was going to enjoy the memory of my mother. And the painful goodbye would have to wait.

The song I had sung was referring to her calling me her angel. Except now her angel was up there and she was without worries and pain. People would probably be surprised by how spiritual and religious she really was. Truly she loved the idea of life that the bible talked about. And maybe that's what hurt her. That life wasn't turning out the way everyone said it would.

"Now we hear from Stevie and Stacy Evans. Son and daughter of Angela." The sermon introduced. Then Stevie and Stacy stood together and walked hand in hand to the stage. They un-crumpled the paper with their speech written on it and they were both crying silently.

"My mommy was the best mommy in the whole world because she was always working hard and she was proud of me no matter what. I love her so much and I know she loves me too even if she's in heaven." Stevie said. I wanted to cry too just from hearing that. Then little Stacy cleared her throat and took the paper from Stevie.

"My mommy was the best mommy in the whole world because she was good at cooking and baking, she played with me even if she was tired or sad and she always told me she loved me. My mommy was the most nicest, prettiest and caring people I ever met. And I will miss her forever." Stacy said. Her voice was the most adorable thing and she looked so serious. They had both written their speeches together by themselves and it was much more original and genuine that way. Then I saw them join hands again and hug each other, both of them sobbing.

I couldn't take this anymore. The tears from my younger brother and sister. Even my father. I stood up and left the church and went into its foyer. I stood there and felt the tears finally escaping. Then Quinn came out.

"Oh, Sam." She said as she rushed towards me. "I'm so sorry."

"She, I, they're so…" I was at a loss for words. Then Finn came out and looked me over shocked as to what he was seeing. I must be a mess.

"I'm sorry, man. I know you hate me and everything but I am truly sorry. When you need a guy to hang out with, I'm here." He said genuinely. And in that moment I didn't care that he hurt my beautiful Rachel. I would definitely take him up on that.

"Thank you, I've got to go." I said. I felt a need to go to the place by the river. Where there were no worries and it was just I in the world. I walked out leaving Finn and Quinn speechless and hopped into my truck.

Yes, that's where I would go. And in that moment, the place by the river seemed to solve all my problems. For now.


	15. Chapter 15: Finally

Hi guys! Chapter 15 is the final chapter so please let me know what you think! Its been a ride : )

Moonlight015- I'm so glad you liked it! Your review was so meaningful to me! And I definitely didn't get bored of reading it! Thank you so much for reviewing!

**MixedChick1998- Thank you so much for reviewing! I missed your reviews! They always make me smile! Anyways thanks again!**

Chapter 15

I got out of my truck and made sure to remember my guitar from the back seat. I slung it over me and then walked down beside the creek and sat in front of a tree. I started strumming and just sat there enjoying the peace. Until I heard something.

"Hello?" I called. And Rachel emerged from the other side of the tree looking shocked. And beautiful might I add. Her hair was curled slightly and she wore a green strapless sweetheart dress that went to the knee. I got lost in her eyes right when I saw her. She looked beautiful as always.

"Hi Sam." She said quietly. She seemed to be trying to be very cautious. "I'm so sorry. Were you just at the wedding?" she asked referring to the suit I was wearing.

"Yeah, I was. I left a little before it was over though. Too hard, you know?" I replied.

"I feel terrible. I made everything much worse. I had no idea there was anything going on with your mother and then I was just creating even more." She apologized. I shook my head and stood up to meet her.

"No, you didn't. Just because you don't want to be with me doesn't mean I blame you for anything. I really don't blame you at all." I told her.

"Listen Sam. I didn't say no to you because I wasn't interested in you. Honestly, I'm more then interested. But I'm scared. I know you think that's stupid but I've never felt the same way about anyone." She told me.

"I don't need excuses, Rachel. It hurt enough the other times, you don't need to lie to try and make me feel better." I said.

"Don't you see yourself? How could I not? I'm not making excuses. And I know this sounds stupid but I am scared of how you make me feel! Everything's always been really light and immature, every single relationship I've been in. And at home there is no feelings or anything. You're something new to me." She said and I believed her. I knew her mom didn't really spend a lot of time at home. She was the working type, like my dad.

"I've never felt like this with anyone else either but it doesn't change that I want to take a chance and get to be with you. Because that's all I want and all I'll ever need. Once chance." I told her. Tears came to her eyes and she moved towards me smiling a little bit.

"Then I can too." She said and I took her in my arms stroking her hair. She looked up into my eyes with her eyes twinkling and I fell in love with her in that moment. "So it's official? I wont pretend anymore."

"I've wanted to make it official since I met you." I told her and with that I leaned in and kissed her. Even if it was the third time, for me I counted it as a first. Everything that I ever wanted in one. Rachel Berry was truly perfect.

And it proved so much how perfect we were together. The urge I had to be here and her being her coincidentally. I felt like my mother had a hand in this. From up in the sky she was making everything turn out the way she said they would. And giving us her blessing like she said she would. And knowing my mother was looking down happily at what she wished for me brought me the first bit of happiness since her death. And that things were finally getting better. Because Rachel and I were here together. Finally. Somewhere only we know.


	16. Chapter 16:EpilogueBeginning of Forever

Epilogue

Hi guys! This is the final update for somewhere only we know but I am working on a new story on a girl who is falling in love with an older guy. I wanted your opinion on if you want Glee, High School Musical or Twilight. Your opinions mean a lot to me!

- Thank you so much for reviewing! I'm glad you liked it so much! I hope you like the epilogue!

**lilah567- Wow, that really was so sweet of you to say! I love those kinds of reviews that make me smile so much! Anyways thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you like my writing!**

**MixedChick1998- Yay! I'm so glad you reviewed! One of my fav reviewers! Anyways thank you so much for reviewing! Hope you like the VERY final chapter!**

_3 years later…_

Today was Rachel and I's 3-year anniversary. Having met after high school we would have been married by now, maybe even with a baby on the way. But meeting in high school changed that. We met in grade 10 so marriage wasn't exactly an option. And after my mother died I needed to take much more time at home and become responsible. My dad's job paid well but when he needed to go on a business trip I was left watching Stacy and Stevie. Usually Rachel came over and helped, considering she had made a good relationship with my two younger siblings. But now they were entering their teenage years and were earning more responsibility and I had left for university.

Rachel and I were both attending NYU. That wasn't exactly my first choice before but once I met Rachel I couldn't go anywhere but where she was. And her dream was to be on Broadway. We used to and still do talk about our future a lot. Rachel wants to be on Broadway for a couple years, fulfill that dream, then come back to Lima and raise a family. She doesn't want her children growing up in the city because she wants them to have the comfort of a small town that she had grown up with. And basically I just wanted whatever Rachel did. She had grown closer to her mother after my mom's death. Because after seeing someone who had lost someone it made her want to never lose a moment she would have with her mother because sometimes time was cut short. Anyways, after she was fulfilled with her Broadway dream she wanted to start a theatre program in town.

Well as I was saying about our anniversary. Today I was planning on proposing to Rachel. She meant so much to me. I thought I was in love with her the minute I laid eyes on her and now what we had was so much more. It wasn't just love, it was soul mates (like I suspected) and the most amazing feeling in the entire world. And today I was going to ask the woman who I was madly in love with to marry me.

I tightened my tie and stepped out of my apartment. We were waiting to move in together so that we could make things so much more special. So I had planned a special engagement. Rachel thought I was back in Ohio because I had to watch Stevie and Stacy; I do this quite often so it would be believable. Anyway, so then Rachel's mom was flying up to visit and she told Rachel to meet her for dinner in Long Beach and to dress up.

I drove down to Long Beach and was met with the beautiful ocean and my proposal arrangement. There was a long pathway bordered by shells, rocks and an array of beautiful flowers. I stood at the end of the pathway and held the ring in my hands. I was anxious to say the least as I waited for Rachel's arrival. I waited for another fifteen minutes until I saw her. She was walking beside her mother. She looked so beautiful. Her hair was wavy once again and in perfect and loose ringlets. Her eyes were a beautiful sparkling brown that I noticed from such a far distance. Her smile still took my breath away. She was wearing a light purple dress with one strap that looked like it was made of flowers. She had silver stiletto heels on and a beautiful silver necklace around her neck.

She seemed to notice the pathway and she followed it with her eyes until she came to me. She blinked and squinted her eyes shocked by what she was seeing. Her eyes instantly teared up and she jogged down the pathway to meet me. I felt a smile tugging at my lips and tears at the same time. She knew what was coming now. She came to me and I took her hands in mine and kissed them.

"Sam Evans." She scolded. She knew I would go out of the way for a proposal like this because it was her. She deserved something different and special.

"Rachel Berry." I teased back and then things became serious. I went on one knee and looked deep into her eyes. She looked back into mine intensely and it felt like it was only us. I kissed her hands once again and took a deep breath. "I love you more then anything and all I want to do for the rest of my life is to make you happy. I want to pick you up whenever your down, make you laugh when you want to cry, stay with you when you feel as if the entire world has walked out, love you when we don't see eye to eye and say your beautiful when you couldn't feel worse. Rachel Berry, would you do me the honour of being my wife?"

She looked at me with such love and I felt reassured. Everything I said to her was true. I would do anything for her because I would never love anyone other then Rachel. She was my first and last love. And I knew from the deepest part of my heart that that was true. Even if by some chance she said no to me, I had promised myself a long time ago that I would never love anyone other then her. Because my heart belonged to Rachel a long, long time ago.

"Of course I will!" my new three favourite words.


End file.
